His Pass
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT. "... kalau kau baik-baik saja ... jangan beri aku tatapan dan senyum sedih seperti itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?" Senyum Takao luntur saat itu juga.


**His Pass**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AT, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AT. "... kalau kau baik-baik saja ... jangan beri aku tatapan dan senyum sedih seperti itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?" Senyum Takao luntur saat itu juga.**

 **X.x.X**

Ujung bibirnya naik melihat sorak kepuasan (juga kemenangan) dari rekan setimnya siang ini. Meski hasil pertandingan antara Jabberwock dan Vorpal Swords seri, tapi tetap saja dia dan yang lain merasa menang. Jabberwock yang _katanya_ setara NBA dibuat kewalahan oleh Vorpal Swords yang lebih muda dari mereka dan yang _terpenting_ baru dibentuk seminggu lalu ini? Takao Kazunari hanya bisa mendengus geli. Mungkin julukan selevel NBA itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

Dia masih duduk di kursinya saat rekan-rekannya yang lain bersorak gembira dan saling menyelamati satu sama lain.

Bukan apa-apa, bukan berarti dia tidak mengapresiasi itu.

Hanya saja—

"Takao."

Kepalanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan wajah penuh keringat menghampirinya.

Senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Shin- _chan_! Kau bermain hebat hari ini!" pujinya tulus—toh memang itu kenyataannya.

"Takao."

"Ya?" masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya, dia menunggu _partner_ basketnya itu berbicara.

Midorima tampak tak nyaman. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun sedikit. Netra hijaunya memilih untuk menatap hal lain. "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

Helaan napas kasar terdengar darinya. Dia memberanikan mempertemukan dua iris mereka yang berbeda warna. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu."

Awalnya Takao tak mengerti, namun dia mengangguk paham dua detik berikutnya.

"Soal itu? Teknik kita berdua? Aku tidak marah—"

"Jangan bohong."

Point Guard Shuutoku itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Dia memijat tengkuknya yang pegal dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak bohong."

Atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka berdua mendadak berat. Baru juga Midorima ingin membalas, dirinya diinterupsi oleh Akashi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berdua.

Kapten tim Vorpal Swords meminta maaf dan pemain yang selama pertandingan duduk di _bench_ itu sibuk menyangkalnya. Dia mundur satu langkah.

Agak lama dua orang itu berbicara sebelum akhirnya 'Aa, baiklah,' yang Akashi ucapkan mengakhiri pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Akashi pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan Midorima dan Takao berdua (lagi).

Untuk beberapa hal, pemuda dengan jangkauan mata seluas mata elang itu merasa beruntung berada agak jauh dari yang lainnya.

Atensinya kembali dipusatkan pada Midorima Shintarou.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Dia menyertakan senyuman terbaiknya, senyuman yang selalu dia pasang setiap waktu.

Namun bukannya senang atau lega, teman hijaunya itu malah tampak lebih khawatir. Dahinya mengerut dan ekspresi wajahnya semakin tak terbaca.

"... kalau kau baik-baik saja ... jangan beri aku tatapan dan senyum sedih seperti itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?"

Senyuman Takao luntur saat itu juga.

(Tepat ketika mereka berdua mendengar hiruk-pikuk karena kedatangan satu tamu—mantan kapten mereka saat di SMP dulu.)

 **X.x.X**

Lapangan sudah sepi. Dan ketika di pinggir lapangan ada Nijimura dan Akashi yang entah membicarakan hal apa (meski lama-lama pembicaraan tersebut terlihat serius), Takao dan Midorima menepi ke sisi yang lain, di sudut bangku penonton paling jauh.

Takao bersandar pada dinding itu sementara Midorima berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, Shin- _chan_?"

"Jangan mengelak."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek melepaskan helaan kasar. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Takao."

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aa, oke, oke. Iya, aku sedikit merasa kesal—tapi aku juga senang. Dan kupikir _teamplay_ -mu dengan Akashi tak sebagus dengan _teamplay_ -ku denganmu. Puas, Midorima?"

Lawan bicara Takao menaikkan kacamatanya yang tak turun, tangan besarnya menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya (dan sejujurnya Takao penasaran apa ekspresi yang sedang ditunjukkan oleh rekannya itu).

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Takao cepat.

Mereka kembali dihiasi keheningan; dan sama-sama tak menatap mata satu sama lain.

Dalam hati pemuda hitam itu berteriak, _Ini hanya sebuah game! Hanya sebuah teknik! Kenapa seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang besar?_

Tapi nyatanya di sisi lain dirinya menganggap ini adalah _hal yang besar_. Ironi.

"Perasaanku campur aduk," dia angkat bicara, mengusir kesunyian yang melanda mereka selama hampir setengah menit, "aku ingin _shot_ itu berhasil, tapi kalau berhasil aku akan merasa kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya, dengan skor seri ini ... toh intinya kita menang, kan?"

Midorima masih diam. Dia menoleh menatap temannya. Dan setelah satu hembusan napas panjang dikeluarkan, dia berucap, "Kau dan Akashi ... aku tak pernah meragukan _pass_ kalian berdua."

Dahi pemilik nama Kazunari itu berkerut.

"Aku mempercayai kalian berdua."

"Shin- _chan_?"

"Lagipula, sekarang aku ini Midorima dari Shuutoku, bukan dari Teikou lagi."

Netra sang _partner_ berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya menyipit senang. Kekehan renyah menggema di udara musim panas itu.

"Tak bisakah kau berkata kalau kau senang aku jadi _partner_ -mu? Atau kau senang kau jadi _partner_ -ku? Itu akan membuatku senang, Shin- _chan_. Oh ayolah, satu kali saja! Ya, ya, ya?"

"Hmph," Midorima memalingkah wajahnya, meski kakinya sama sekali tak melangkah menjauh.

Takao Kazunari tertawa.

(Membuat si maniak siaran zodiak pagi-pagi itu diam-diam tersenyum tipis.)

 **X.x.X**

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Takao mengintip kegiatan dua orang lainnya dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum menoleh pada Midorima. "Siapa dia? Kupikir semua orang tampak terkejut melihatnya."

"Nijimura- _senpai_ itu kapten sebelum Akashi," pemuda tinggi itu menjawab seadanya, "mungkin saat SMP kau pernah mendengar namanya; Nijimura Shuuzou, pernah memegang _title_ 'Power Forward terkuat'."

Netra kelabu itu membelalak lebar. "Wow, hebat!" ujarnya penuh decak kagum, "eh tunggu—rasanya ... ah Nijimura yang _itu_! Dulu SMP-ku tidak sempat melawan Teikou, tapi aku tahu dia. Wah aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa melihatnya langsung seperti ini."

"Penggemar?"

"Tidak sih. Hanya saja ... oh ayolah, pemain regular Teikou pasti hebat-hebat semua," Takao memutar bola matanya. Ini, kan hal wajar—setidaknya menurutnya. Dan Midorima sendiri tak mau repot-repot membalas ucapannya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Shin- _chan_. Mereka berdua memang dekat ya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aura di sana tak terasa canggung."

"Dulu saat Nijimura- _senpai_ menjabat sebagai kapten, Akashi menjadi wakil kaptennya."

"Wow. Dan setelah Akashi naik pangkat kau yang jadi wakilnya, kan?"

"Ya."

Takao mengangguk kagum. Dia masih memerhatikan mereka berdua di sana sampai akhirnya orang yang paling tua dari mereka berempat memanggil dirinya dan Midorima.

"Ah, kalian berdua yang di sana. Pergi ke restoran sekarang?"

"Ayo kita pergi bersama," kata Akashi melanjutkan ucapan Nijimura.

Midorima dan Takao saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berdua. Mereka memakai jaket _jersey_ dengan cepat dan langsung menggendong tas mereka lalu menyusul dua orang tersebut yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

Dua pasang kaki yang terbalut sepatu olahraga itu menjaga jarak sejauh dua meter.

"Mereka tampak seperti orang pacaran," bisiknya entah pada siapa.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Takao. Kau mau tulangmu patah kena tendangan milik Nijimura- _senpai_?" balas Midorima tak kalah pelan.

Teman si maniak zodiak itu melotot horor. "Yang benar saja!" dia menjaga volume suaranya.

"Tahu Haizaki? Dia sama sekali bukan tandingannya."

Hatinya tertohok tanpa sebab. Sebrutal apa pemuda berkemeja abu-abu itu sebenarnya (atau mungkin sekuat apa). Dan saat kedua orang di hadapan mereka tertawa dengan ceria, dirinya dan orang di sampingnya hanya sanggup geleng-geleng maklum.

Tapi diam-diam Takao memperlambat langkahnya, pun sembari menahan lengan Midorima.

"Ne, Shin- _chan_."

"Hm."

"Hanya terima _pass_ dariku saja, ya."

"Apa?"

"Hanya bercanda!" Takao menunjukkan cengirannya, dia melangkah cepat menyusul dua orang yang mulai menjauh dari mereka berdua; meninggalkan si pemilik nama Shintarou yang diam-diam tersenyum geli.

"... iya ...," balas Midorima pada angin sebelum melangkah menyusul teman dekatnya itu.

 **Owari**

Halo!

EG6 ITU MENGALAHKAN SEMUA CHAPTER _ANGST_ DARI SELURUH _CHAPTER_ _MANGA_ KUROKO NO BASUKE. TEIKOU ARC KALAH UDAH TEIKOU ARC KALAH (digaplok) (nggak kok, Teikou emang _dark angsty_ , tapi dari sisi yang lain) (kalau yang ini dari sisi Takao) (ya iyalah) (juga dari sisi _fangirl_ ) (maksudnya sisi saya).

Dari hari dirilisnya itu di salah satu _page_ FB sampai dua hari berikutnya saya masih baper per per. _Feel_ -nya kok bisa ngena banget gitu. Mengesampingkan sisi _fangirl_ , kalau diliat dari sisi _friendship_ -nya lebih dapet. Udah ketemu temen baru terus ternyata balik lagi ke temen lama itu pasti sakit banget.

DI SITU UDAH BAPER MAKSIMAL SAMPE AKHIRNYA SAYA DIPERTEMUKAN DENGAN AKUN CHOCOBOXNOW. Baper saya sembuh sesembuh-sembuhnya makanya bisa _publish_ ini dengan tenang. Karena kalau dikaji kata per kata, ternyata ucapan yang Takao ucapin itu rada beda artinya. Arti katanya yang beda menyebabkan pengertian seluruh kalimatnya jadi beda.

Btw, ada yang bisa menerjemahkan kalimat ' _i do everything humanly possible_ ' dengan benar dan nggak terkesan aneh? Karena percayalah, dari dulu saya nggak bisa nemu kalimat bahasa Indonesia yang pas padahal itu kalimat jadi _trademark_ -nya Midorima.

Ah ya, saya ngebuat hasilnya seri karena menurut saya ini nggak jauh beda sama Eyeshield 21 (bahkan menurut saya keseluruhan cerita Kuroko no Basuke juga seperti itu) (nggak jauh beda maksudnya). Mungkin yang tau Eyeshield 21 bisa mengerti apa yang saya ucapkan hehe.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: smh, saya penasaran gimana reaksi di Jepang sana. Secara ini _fanbase_ paling besar pertama kalau nggak termasuk Kuroko dan pasangannya (kalau nggak salah Kagami) (fyi, KagaKuro-KiKuro-AoKuro penggemarnya banyak di sana).

p.p.s: tapi entah kenapa saya bisa mendengar suara hati yang potek (potek karena ikut merasakan apa yang Takao rasakan) para gadis penggemar Takao di Negeri Sakura sana. Secara penggemarnya Takao udah nggak usah ditanya lagi ada sebanyak apa.

p.p.p.s: sekedar peringatan aja, kalau tiba-tiba saya bikin BL di sini, _pairing_ -nya TakaMido ya, bukan MidoTaka. Saya suka Takao nyeme. Tapi kalau untuk _friendship_ , yang manapun jadi.


End file.
